Remember me?
by Fantaku alliance
Summary: The countries head to school! And guess what! As teachers! But who are these new students? Where is Prussia? And will Germany finally repay his Big brother? Prucan in later chapters. I would say don't like don't read, but this is hetalia, I mean, honestly.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my friend, but I hope you can enjoy it too!

Please R'n'R!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And with the signing of this document let the Prussian empire fall."

Pen hit paper.

 _'No!_ ' He cried, but he couldn't speak.

His soul felt like paper , ripping in two as he was separated from his people.

 _'Please, no!'_ He silently sobbed. Pain erupted within him, he whispered out one more breath as he died, throat hoarse and burning.

'...I'll miss you...Birdie..'

"What'cha signing?"

Kar Malloroy woke with a start.

His eyes widened, and he let out a noise like a startled bear.

Kar's best friend Arik Blaz, being the annoying older brother figure he was, held Kar down with a pillow as Kar struggle to break free. Ari, being four years older, managed to hold Kar down long enough that Kar just gave up.

Kar rolled over under the pillow and tried to pull the sheets toward him.

 _'Let me sleep'_ He lazily signed

Ari chuckled.

"You can't sleep in on the first day of school."

Suddenly Kar was much more awake.

 _'Then let me up!'_

Ari was still laughing.

"Okay, okay! Most kids hate going to school, you know."

 _'Why would they?'_ Kar pulled on his new school clothes and combed his white-blonde hair

So that he could look at least semi-decent.

This new school he was going to, despite being twelve years old, would be the first.

Kar was homeschooled his entire life by the caretakers at the orphanage he and Ari lived in, and even then, Kar's education didn't start till he was about eight, due to the fact that when he was first dumped on the orphanage's doorstep he was mute. He didn't have any way to comm

Kar didn't even have a name at first, until Arik gave him one. Arik, once upon a time, came from a German family, so Ari spoke a language Kar was familiar with. Kar spent most of his time around him. Which ended in them sharing a room, which they still do today.

But a new school had opened up near the orphanage, it was called Hetalia Jr. High, and today is the totally awesome first day!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vhat iz ze meaning of zhis!" Ludwig demanded.

His boss wasn't making any sense today.

First, he tells Germany that he'd be having an "educational vacation" in America, of all places! Then he tells him he will have to assume the role of a teacher for the duration of this vacation! What's next, flying mint bunnies?

"Germany," his boss tried to calm him down. "All of ze nations are doing zhis, it iz a vay to meet ze children of your nations."

"Zhen vhy iz it in America!"

"America has ze most immigrants of each nation in von place."

"...Each...nation?

"Ja, zhis iz an exercise zhat all of ze nations are doing, it should help you understand ze young vons."

"But...vhy? Zhey are not official citizens yet!"

"Germany," his boss reached over his desk and grabbed Ludwig's hand "it iz because zhey are your future."

Ludwig ripped his hand away and walked out the door.

"I expect you to be ready first thing in ze morning!"

The prime minister of Germany sighed. He almost felt bad for his country.

Dealing with middle-schoolers of all things! It would be a miracle if Germany came back alive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review! It makes me update faster, otherwise I might not update.

Sooo...chapter two. Thank you for everyone who decided to read this story. I know it can be confusing dealing with new names I've picked for Prussia and Germania but I have a plan for his name, don't worry ;;;;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo...chapter two. Thank you for everyone who decided to read this story. I know it can be confusing dealing with new names I've picked for Prussia and Germania but I have a plan for his name, don't worry ;;;;)

As for the chapter before, when Kar said Birdie in his his sleep, he signs in his sleep. Muscle memory!

ASL is American Sign Language.

Kalingrad is what Prussia became after Russia took his land.

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R!

::::)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

America was, by far, one of the busiest nations in the world. Not only did he have to arrange meeting papers, sort out state conflicts, and find suitable dinner foods (his fifty children were picky). But he _also_ had to make living arrangements for what seemed to be (and really wasn't) a billion nations, , and make lesson plans!

It was all in a days work for the Hero!

He remembered the day he thought up this idea.

He was sitting on his bed playing GTA and yelling at the prostitutes, when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Alfred." The voice said "I am God."

"Wha!?" America was weirded out. "Hey, weren't you the one that told Hungary to go around hitting people with her frying pan!"

"Be calm, Alfred."

"But it's your fault that France suffers permanent brain damage!"

"That is not my fault."

"So you agree that he does?"

"Alfred," God said sternly. "Focus."

"Sure." Shrugged our oblivious

idiot.

"You must convince your boss to let the nations teach a school for David's orphanage."

"Um... School? That's totally lame! Heroes don't belong there!"

"You can build a near the school."

"Hmmm..."

"Davie founded the orphanage."

"I'll do it. Now leave!"

No one brings up Davie, _no one_.

Looking back on that, America supposed it was a good idea for the future of the nations. A child's education would define a lot of things about their country's success int the next decade. But why _that_ orphanage?

Oh well! Time to get to work, they'd be here in- _Oh shit!_ Only an hour! Well, he could wing the lesson, right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kar ran all the way to the bus stop, practically dragging Ari behind him. He didn't even have breakfast today! And there were pancakes!

"Kar, let go!" Pft! Like Kar would listen to such unawesome nonsense!

When they arrived at the stop, the bus wasn't there yet.

' _Where is it?'_ Kar signed.

Ari was nearly on the floor heaving his breath.

"Never...do that...again." He finally got out "I mean it!" Kar was smirking.

Ari sighed. "Anyways, you can't really expect the bus to be here yet, we're ten minutes early!"

Kar looked shocked. _'Really?'_

Ari buried his head in his hands. Why did he even bother?

The other kids arrived from David's orphanage about five minutes later.

Ari was greeted by his friends in the way only best friends can, with loud laughing and obnoxious jokes. Too bad none of them knew ASL*.

"K-Kar!" A flurry of dark-hair crashed into him and nearly sent him rolling.

She buried her head in his chest. "You had me so worried!" Ayaina was a thirteen year old-girl who practically mothered Kar.

Aya was pretty shy for a middle schooler, and she was extremely cute. And in an age group of boys and girls who had just figured out what puberty was, that was a good thing.

 _'I wanted to be the first one on the bus!'_ Kar signed disappointedly, 'But now I can't' he glared at Ari's friends who had gotten in front of them.

But it's not like he could yell at them, right?

Kar felt pain behind his eyes. He clutched his head. And almost fell down.

Aya knew immediately "Ari get over here now! Kar-" her voice faded off as he passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He strutted down the hill proudly. He'd show that unawesome piano-weeb and his yaoi-loving lady-friend that he was pure awesomeness!

"Suck it losers!" His bird flew around his head. A brown-haired woman ran out on the balcony.

"PRUSSIA!"

"Kar, wake up!"

Kar blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the light. Aya and Ari were looking at him worriedly Ari's friends were too. But if they were over there...then who was holding him up?

Kar turned his head around so he could see behind him... And came face to face with light brown fabric. Kar's gaze moved up and... HOLY SHIT!

He almost got away, but strong arms held him in place.

"That vas a big stunt, da?"

Why Kar was scared, he didn't know, the man was smiling, he had caught him when he fell, and he was the bus driver for god's sake! Why was he so goddamn terrified of him!

"Kar, are you alright?" Ava's eyes were full of worry. Kar smiled in reassurance. But the Russian was confused.

"Vhy don't you answer her?" He shook him, probably attempting to do it lightly, but the sheer muscle of the guy made it impossible not to hurt like hell. Kar snapped his eyes shut in pain.

"He's mute! Stop hurting him!" Aya was nearly screaming at the Russian. No one touches her baby boys- wait where did that come from? Boys? What?

"Mute? Oh, I seem to have mistaken you for someone else-"

He looked down at Kar's face and was silenced.

No, he had made no mistake. But the children thought he had finished his sentence. Silly children, though their ignorance probably saved him from explaining the situation.

Russia was pulled out of his thoughts when a blonde child yelled, "Aren't you gonna drive us to school?"

Yes, he will drive the foolish children to their little school. He was the bus driver, that meant he would see little Kalingrad* every day now. And Kalingrad was the biggest fool of them all!

He thought he could escape becoming a member of his family by death?

Think again little Kalingrad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. I promised the chapters for this story would be longer than usual! I don't have a beta or anything, it'd be nice to have one though! Please PM me if you're interested! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!


End file.
